


Позволь мне увидеть твой бег

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сожрать сердце Сэма Винчестера, вырвать печень Сэма Винчестера... Превратить Винчестера в дичь.По мотивам серии 13.11 «Авария».
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Позволь мне увидеть твой бег

**Author's Note:**

> First Aid Kit - wolf

Сожрать сердце Сэма Винчестера, вырвать печень Сэма Винчестера... Превратить Винчестера в дичь.  
У них много "поклонников", у семейства Винчестеров.

Их мать - поджарая светлогривая сука, совершенная, яростная омега, создавшее логово вопреки своей дикой крови и проклятию своего рода - никогда не бывала дичью. Никогда не бежала по темному лесу иначе, нежели охотясь.  
Сэм бежит.

Их отец - сильный, спокойный, надежный как скала, милосердный и щедрый альфа, баловавший вниманием старшего сына, улыбавшийся широко и открыто, а потом разучившийся улыбаться. Даже став отщепенцем, бездомным бродягой, он не изменился. Никогда он не бегал за слабым, никогда не преследовал беззащитного, никогда не позорил себя так, как те, что гонят его сына по чаще.  
Сэм не может допустить, чтобы кто-то его догнал.

Сэм не рос в теплом логове своей матери, не верил в защиту отца. Он хотел - хотел этого, светлой норы, безопасности, нежных, жизнелюбивых, доверчивых к жизни волчат. Но он вырос Винчестером, сыном беды. Он не мог быть нормальным омегой. Знал, что случится. Что закончится этим - позорным, отчаянным бегом. Он скрывался как мог. Забивал запах травами и лекарствами, игнорировал собственные инстинкты, был мирным, как должен бета. А потом они все же узнали.  
И гонят его как дичь.

Сожрать сердце Сэма Винчестера. Вырвать печень Сэма Винчестера. Пустить с молотка гребаного аукциона глаза, пальцы, тестикулы.... погодите-ка - матку?  
Нет. Ставки выросли в этот момент, когда его раздели, в чертовом прямом эфире, когда смогли разглядеть.  
Ставки выросли, и единственная надежда теперь только на то, что у Дина сейчас больше времени. Больше времени, чтобы спасти его жизнь.  
Только жизнь. Вряд ли - волю к ней.  
Дин себе не простит.

Спровоцировать течку у самого Сэма Винчестера. Погнать по лесу стаей, поймать, повязать, втоптать душу в дерьмо, заставить его просить.  
Древний, дикий обычай, гон за течной омегой, оправданный для зверей, для естественного отбора - самый быстрый получит шанс, самый сильный продолжит свой род, и омега доверится только достойному, только способному защитить их потомство... Тело Сэма Винчестера стонет об этом сейчас, умоляет прислушаться, сдаться, упасть без сил, попросить о защите, о милости...  
Сэм падает, ноги сводит усталостью, спазмы сковывают мышцы бедер. Течка уже начинается.  
Сэм скулит и рычит от отчаяния. Поднимается.  
И бежит.

Тело глупое. Тело хочет щенков. Тело долгие десятилетия было сковано супрессантами, тело многие годы обманывалось присутствием брата-альфы поблизости, тело не осознает.  
Что не будет щенков. Ему даже родить не позволят. Что не будет защиты. Что не будет партнера.  
Да и если бы были - от них?  
Неожиданно эта лишняя, странная мысль и дает ему силы. Это глупая сука внутри еще может понять.  
Не от них. И он делает новый рывок, перепрыгивая через очередной овраг, с плещущимся ручьем на дне. Только ноги подводят, израненные, окровавленные, оставляющие за ним яркий пахучий след.  
Он не сможет подняться. Он лежит и беззвучно воет от неизбежности позора, заглушая свой вой сырым мхом. Слышит выстрелы.

У него много, что было, в его сложной жизни. Охоты. Демоны. Клетка. Испытания. Было его одиночество, безнадежность омежья, редкие девушки-беты. И семья была, альфа, которому мог довериться, не-одиночество, Дин. Дин, который терпел, хотя не понимал. Дин, который принял его выбор. Дин. Дину будет чуть легче, если младший умрет чисто, в честном бою.  
У него была славная жизнь.  
А у них есть оружие. У кого-то там есть пистолет или дробовик.  
Это будет для Дина.  
.  
Сердце Сэма Винчестера, печень Сэма Винчестера, мозг и матка Сэма Винчестера.  
Лучше пусть все сожрут, всю его требуху.  
Он Винчестер. Он не бегает по лесу как испуганный заяц. Он омега, такой же, какой была мать.  
Он встает через силу, цепляясь за голое вопреки поздней весне, бесплодное, как и сам Сэм, дерево. Скалится, обнажает клыки - человеческие, не вервольфьи, не вампирьи, тупые омежьи клыки.  
Лишь бы тот, что с оружием, подошел к нему теперь первым.

Первым.

Кто из них вышел первым, омега не помнит потом. Сука уже под кожей была, сознание уже мутилось.  
Кто из них вышел первым - единственным - не важно. Не важно, кто бегал быстрей, кто успел победить или просто замедлить соперников.  
Важно - кому из них не было все равно. Кто пришел защитить, а не мучить. Кто отбрасывает пистолет и сгребает его в объятия. Кто укладывает на землю.

Сэм сам знает, что пахнет на весь чертов лес, кровью, потом и течной, все еще плодовитой, не взирая на - возраст, Клетку, Испытания и охоты - омегой.  
Он послушен. Он ждет. Он дрожит.  
Он не может бороться. Не с этим.  
С милосердным и щедрым, с сильным, надежным и ласковым.  
\- Что ж я делаю, Сэмми... - шепчет альфа ему заполошно.  
Слизывает с лопаток омеги кровь, шумно втягивает запах - жив и здоров, брат, братик!  
\- Сэмми...  
Сэм утыкается лбом в сырой мох, прогибается перед альфой.  
Вязка.

У его брата тоже инстинкты. Гон по лесам. Борьба со стаей соперников. И омега в разгаре течки. Сильный, судя по долгому бегу, плодовитый - по запаху, нежно любимый - по жизни.  
У Дина по жизни - Сэмми.

Сердце Сэма Винчестера, разум Сэма Винчестера.  
Сэм кричит - жалобно, умоляюще, с чистой и яростной радостью. На краю замутненного зрения видит худой силуэт с белой гривой - но это, конечно, не женщина. Может быть, это просто волчица.  
Он не знает.

Но скоро будут щенки. И Дин их защитит. Защитил же его, не раз же.  
Дин вернет его в логово. Самое укрепленное, переданное им дедом.  
Дин не обидит.  
Дин.

Дин лежит на нем, тяжело дышит, покусывает загривок. Сэм глядит на бесплодное дерево. Это береза. Ветки обнажены. Потом он замечает сережку, она падает наземь, щелкает его по носу.  
Надо же.  
Дин внутри него, Сэм распялен под своим альфой, беспомощен оглушительно - и абсолютно спокоен, словно все так, как надо.  
\- Я скажу один раз, Сэмми, - тихо говорит Дин. - Я всегда хотел. Ты выбрал Стэнфорд. Выбрал Джессику, выбрал Амелию, тебе нужно было другое, я знаю. Сэм. Ты умней меня, лучше меня, я горжусь тобой, брат, я не лез к тебе. А теперь не сдержался, не смог. Сэм, давай мы попробуем, Сэмми, прости меня, но давай мы хотя бы попробуем.  
\- Береза живая, Дин.  
\- Что? - испуганно вскидывается над ним его альфа.  
Забавный. Заботливый. Робкий.  
Сэм негромко смеется, изгибается сильной волной, заставляя того застонать. Заставляя оставить в омеге еще больше своего семени.  
Пахнет кровью, весной, вязкой, порохом, мхом, водой и березой.

Сердце Сэма Винчестера было продано первым. Продано и куплено. Дином, чтоб его, Винчестером.  
Его матка и мозг теперь просто в комплекте.  
Волчица уходит в лес.


End file.
